Mari's Wish
by XxPhoenix FlightxX
Summary: Based on Annabelle's Wish- a slightly late Christmas fic. Mari is a newborn calf whose greatest wish is to fly like Santa's reindeer. Her best friend is Joey, a boy who has a different wish... It's very long, so please let me know if you think I should split it in two just to make it easier. Slight JeriKole, many characters involved overall.


**Haha, hi guys. Remember last Christmas when I said I was doing a Christmas story? Well… I never had the time to finish it before too late, so I saved it for this Christmas instead. Over the last week I've been finishing it up and editing it, but I couldn't post it yesterday! Between all the family activities and FF being down for about 7 hours or so (that's how long someone told me it was, I didn't have the time to sit there all day and continuously try to post this) I obviously did not get this up on Christmas day. However, I have it for you today. One year and one day later than it was supposed to be but I didn't want to make it a whole solid two years after trying so hard to get it up THIS year. **

**So, here it is, my story, which is based off of the '97 movie, Annabelle's Wish. You may or may not have seen it but I hope you enjoy this story either way. I replaced some characters, tweaked some dialogue that felt too 'country' for this story, and for the characters and stuck it all together. It's not any different but I hope it entertains you nonetheless. **

**I don't own Teen Titans, Annabelle's Wish, the characters or even the storyline. I came up with nothing in this. I just squished everything together in my imagination and typed it up so you could read it too. Took a lot of time but very little brainpower, so if there's a mistake you can also let me know and I'll fix it.**

_I'd like to tell you a story. You see, Christmas Eve is a night tailor-made for wishes. And this Christmas Eve would be no exception. It was special, even for Santa. Because that night, on a small farm in Tennessee, a small calf was born, and a legend began. Her arrival would change the life of a little boy forever. Her name was Mari. And trust me, it was no accident this little bundle of joy with wishes all her own was born on Christmas Eve._

"Deck the halls with boughs of Holly! Fa la la la la, la la la la!" Children's voices rang out singing merrily from the back of an old puck-up truck, stacked with hay for the kids to sit on. It was driving through the streets of a little town that night, where the kids had been caroling together. People smiled and waved at them while they did.

"'Tis the season to be jolly! Fa la la la la, la la la laaaa!" Kole, standing upright with her arms spread, sang the loudest out of all the children, and held out the notes as long as she could. In the front seat, a black and white dog with long ears whined and covered those ears at the noise.

"I know, Robin," an old man who was driving the truck said. "But you've got to admit, she's got spunk. And she's good to our Joey. We like that in a gal, don't we?" The old man smiled and petted the dog, who was barking in agreement. He glanced back out the window at the two kids, Kole tackle-hugging Joey as best she could in the small space of back of the truck. The girl had a sparkle in her blue eyes, and snow was sticking in her strawberry blond curls. Both she and Joey were grinning ear to ear.

The truck stopped at different houses for each of the children, dropping them off one by one until just Joey and Kole were left in the truck.

"Merry Christmas!" Kole shouted, waving largely each time. Joey waved as well, with a small smile.

_Grandpa William was a believer through and through. And he had a wish that Christmas, too. Not that Grandpa wanted anything for himself._

The truck jumped, and hiccupped a few times. Grandpa was having a hard time getting the truck to keep going in this snow. Kole shouted from the back of the truck.

"Keep going, Mr. Wintergreen! Don't stop _here_!" But the truck wasn't listening, and she and Joey watched with dismay as they rolled to a stop right outside a barn door that belonged to some very unpleasant people. The door slid open, and two boys popped their heads out. One was rather large for his age, and the other very small. While Grandpa tried to get the truck to start again, the two mean little boys ran towards the back of the truck, where Joey and Kole were still sitting.

_No, his wish was for his grandson Joey. See, he had a bit of a problem…_

"What's the matter, Joey? Ain't you gonna sing?" the smaller boy, Gizmo said.

Joey shrunk back, half hiding behind a bale of hay. Clearly he was a bit hurt, and afraid of the two boys.

"Yeah he was singing," answered the other boy, Mammoth. He elbowed his brother. "Silent Night!"

They both laughed out loud in a very mean way. Joey was getting more upset with the more things that they said. He hid more behind the hay bales. Kole scrunched up her face, standing up and putting her hands on her hips.

"Mammoth and Gizmo! How can you be so- so mean!" She gestured to Joey, who was looking down sadly, as if he wanted to cry. "Just because Joey can't talk, doesn't mean he can't hear! He has ears you know!"

She pulled up Joey, putting an arm around him at the end of her speech. The young boy looked down, green eyes filled with the sadness that came from being picked on so much. The two boys on the ground sneered and picked up handfuls of snow.

"Get out of here!" shouted Gizmo, throwing snow.

"Yeah, just get out of here!" agreed Mammoth, following suit. Thankfully, they didn't hit Joey or Kole with the snowballs. Robin was barking though, leaning out the window, and he got a face full of it. Grandpa noticed the commotion and frowned, getting out of the cab of the truck.

"You-! You bullies!" Kole stood up again, holding on to the truck with one hand and shaking a finger at them with the other. Grandpa had made his way around now and was ready to break up what could be a fight.

"Don't worry, Kole, I'll handle this…" He walked up to the two boys, who were still taunting and teasing, sticking their tongues out. "How would you boys like to go caroling with us?"

The two boys in question gasped and stared in confusion. Behind Grandpa, in the truck, Joey and Kole also stared in complete shock. Those two? Going caroling with them? Suddenly, a man stormed out, the father of the two boys. He was called Brother Blood- or used to be. He quit preaching a long time ago. Now he insisted on just being called Blood. He carried a lantern with him and did not look happy. Then again, he almost never looked happy.

"My boys aren't going anywhere," he said, marching right up to Grandpa.

"Good evening, Blood. Merry Christmas."

"You know we don't believe in that around here…" the man growled.

"But Blood, don't you remember when I used to take you caroling? You were just full of Christmas spirit then," Grandpa said hopefully.

"That was before, and this is now," answered Blood grimly. "You better be going on…"

Dejectedly Grandpa walked back to the truck, talking over his shoulder. "I'll just get her started and we'll get on down the road; I'm sorry we bothered you."

He climbed back into the truck and got the it to start as quickly as he could. Blood marched up to the truck bed threateningly, holding up his lantern and making Joey and Kole shrink back. But then Kole scrunched up her face again, and leaned back towards the man bravely, showing she wasn't afraid. The truck drove off and she kept up her glare. Meanwhile, Gizmo scooped up more snow.

"Hey Mammoth, they forgot their present!" He threw another snowball, hitting Robin in the face once more.

The way they acted, you'd think Mr. Blood and his boys hated Christmas. Kole looked back behind them as they drove, scowling. "Mammoth and Gizmo are meaner than snakes. I hope Santa Claus doesn't have anything left but dolls when he gets to their house!"

Joey nodded in agreement and then blinked. He looked at Kole curiously. She shrugged.

"Well he's gotta leave them something…" she said a bit coyly. She and Joey giggled all the way to her home.

"Last stop, Kole," Grandpa said cheerily. She was still giggling as she answered.

"That was fun, huh Joey? Singing Christmas songs- well, not the singing part, Joey. But just being out on Christmas Eve!" She always spoke very animatedly, and she ended gesturing to the night all around them. Joey stood and smiled happily, looking up at the sky with her, silently agreeing. She giggled and hugged him tightly around the neck again. "Night Joey. Night, Mr. Wintergreen!"

She hopped out, and Robin barked to her while Grandpa waved. Joey opened and closed his mouth a few times, wanting to answer her but unable to. She looked back and smiled to him.

"Merry Christmas to you, too, Joey." She waved and he smiled.

Joey smiled happily. Somehow Kole always knew what Joey wanted to say. Grandpa drove the three of them home, Joey sitting in the warm cab. They stopped in front of the garage and Robin immediately jumped out and started sniffing. He sniffed around the snow and began to bark, running towards Grandpa and tugging on his leg.

"Hey, hey! Hold your horses, Robin," the man said, wondering what it was that had excited the dog. The dog let go, running to the barn, barking at the man loudly, before going inside. "I guess I better go see what's going on inside the barn- you want to come along, and give me a hand?"

A look of pure fear formed across the young blonde's face, and he simply turned and ran away to the house.

"That's okay, son," Grandpa called after him. "I'll be in, in a minute, to tuck you in!"

The man went on into the barn. Inside, there was a whole assortment of animals, settling in for the night. Chickens, an owl, a pig, a horse, and many more. Most of them were gathered around the stall for a cow.

"What's all the commotion in here? Let me in, guys." Grandpa asked out loud.

He came up to the cow's stall and looked down into the bedding of hay where his prized cow was laying. Curled up at her side was a newborn calf, with big blue eyes and black spots. The calf stood and came right up to the man curiously, and he kneeled to get a good look at her.

"Well, would you look-y here… Looks like you got your Christmas present early, Star. And she's a real beauty…"

The red-colored cow mooed loudly in agreement, very happy to have her calf. Grandpa stood up and a black and silver horse by his shoulder neighed and butted him with her nose. He laughed and stroked her neck.

"Yeah, Argent, you're a beauty, too."

She brayed happily, holding her head high. Meanwhile the calf walked back to her mother, curling up next to her and shivering. Grandpa noticed that there was a crack in the wall, where some snow was blowing in.

"Oh shoot, missed a spot!" He covered it with his hand, and looked at his cows. "Can't have you catching a chill, now can we?"

He went and picked up a board and nails, as well as a hammer. He put the board over the crack and nailed it into place.

"I can patch up this old barn… but I can't seem to patch up Joey…." he said thoughtfully to himself.

Robin barked, dragging a blanket over a bit clumsily. Grandpa chuckled and draped it over the cow and her calf. The pig snorted and rolled an apple over to them as well. Grandpa picked it up, and frowned at the bite taken out of it. The pig looked a bit guilty but Grandpa just smiled at him.

"It's okay, Cy. It's the thought that counts." He stood up, putting the apple down. "My friends, merry Christmas."

Grandpa went back to the house, finding Joey asleep on the couch. He smiled fondly at the boy and came forward to pick him up and carry him to bed. This proved to be quite a lot of effort, but still the boy didn't stir. Grandpa grunted as he finally had a firm hold of him.

"Ouf, you're getting a little big for this…" He adjusted the boy in his arms. "Either that or I'm getting too old."

Grandpa carried the young boy towards the stairs to take him up to his room. He saw the plate of cookies and glass of milk on the little table by the stairs and smiled. There was a note next to it that read, 'Dear Santa, I love you, Joey'. He smiled and chuckled to himself as carried Joey to bed.

_You know, Christmas on the farm was pretty simple. But, in the city, simple was never enough for Aunt Mae._

A woman came into her richly furnished apartment loft, humming out loud to herself some Christmas carol, and carrying a few last minute ornaments for her bright pink tree. She liked everything to be pretty and shiny, and neat. She wore tinsel around her neck that was just that. Still humming, she put the ornaments on the tree and the tinsel on the mantel of the fire place.

"Perfect!" she exclaimed, looking around. "_Perfect_! Well… nearly perfect. Hm… Candles, candy, tinsel… something's missing."

She looked around at everything she had, which was a lot. She moved towards her grand piano, which had a framed photograph on it.

"And you know what that is?" She continued to talk to herself, picking up the photo. "A child! That's what! And we know just where to get one, don't we…."

For some unknown reason, Aunt Mae had lately wanted kids of her own. Well, not her OWN, because she never wanted to actually give birth to one. She wanted someone else to love her. But she wasn't married and she couldn't adopt, so getting kids was a little bit hard for her, no matter how badly she wanted them. But in the picture she held, was the face of her nephew: Joey.

That evening she went to her lawyer, to find a way to get that boy.

"When your brother died, you gave up all rights to your nephew," her lawyer told her. "We haven't been able to find a legal loophole."

She frowned. "You're my lawyer. I'm paying you big bucks to find a loophole!"

"Actually, not that big of bucks."

She frowned angrily at him, standing up. Her expression changed and she seemed ready to burst into tears. "If I have to spend one more Christmas without you, Joey, I- I-" She looked resolved suddenly, determined. "I get what I want."

Back at the farm, with Joey safely tucked in bed, Grandpa sat in his room, listening to a music box and looking at a picture of his own with tears in his eyes. The picture was of a man and a woman, and a little boy only a few years old. They were all so happy. It was Joey, with both of his parents. Flames of the candlelight reflected on the tears in the old man's eyes.

_Memories have a way of being good and bad. And that old music box reminded Grandpa of his daughter Addie; and gave him the gumption to raise that little boy by himself. On the other hand, it brought up the memory of the night Joey lost his voice._

A raging fire burned in the barn, bursting out the windows. Smoke poured out the doors. The animals were panicked, making all the noise they could and trying to get out. In the midst of the animals, Grandpa burst out the barn doors, carrying the tiny form of Joey, unconscious, in his arms. The animals ran out after him, but it was still too late for Joey…. Grandpa set him down gently as sirens sounded, waiting for him to wake up.

"_Doc? Do you think Joey's going to be alright?"_

The doctor said that he'd breathed in too much smoke. Now not only would he have repertory problems, but his vocal cords and everything inside of his throat had been all but scorched. _"I'm sorry. He may never talk again."_

Grandpa cried at the memory, sitting down on his bed and wiping his eyes. He looked into the picture, missing his daughter and son-in-law, and wishing he could make Joey that happy again.

_Well if anyone could prove that doctor wrong, it'd be Grandpa. He just refused to give up. _

That night, at just about one in the morning, Robin was up and about. He took note of the time, and noticed the cookies and milk still on the little table. He thought of eating them and actually took a moment to try and do so. He almost knocked the table over, and stood frozen, watching until it stopped rocking and righted itself. He let out a sigh of relief when it didn't fall, and decided to leave it alone. He went out the dog-door and through the snow, walking to the barn.

_Around midnight old Robin tore out on a mission. Had to do with the secret legend of Santa Claus. Never heard of it, have you? Well, that's why they call it a secret. You see, the story goes that on this night, Santa brings the animals a very special gift. _

Robin barked, getting every animal in the barn to come to the entrance. Up in the sky, you could see a sleigh flying past the moon, trailing behind sparkling dust. If you had really good eyes, as many of the animals did, you could see Santa riding next to his enormous toy bag, taking off his hat and letting it down to catch some of the magic dust. The reindeer pulling the sleigh circled around and landed in front of the barn, to the delight of the animals. Santa climbed down into the snow, carrying his hat. He reached inside, grabbing a handful of magic, and throwing it onto the animals.

_The story goes, children aren't the only ones who get a gift from Santa. _

"Let the talking, begin!" he announced. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Santa!" the animals chorused back. The newborn calf looked up at her mother.

"Mom? Who is that?" she walked forward to investigate the man in the red suit.

"I'm Santa Claus!" he answered joyfully, stepping into the barn with them. "But the question is, who are you, hm? Let's see now…."

He pulled out his list; his very special list, not with names of boys and girls, but the names of all the animals he had to visit. He looked down, quickly spotting a new name shining like gold, with the birth date of December 24th on it.

"Ah, you must be Mari; and right on schedule, too," he said, making the little calf beam happily. "Say, what's that on your lip, Cy?"

The pig in question did in fact have a little something on his snout, and looked down bashfully. "Huh? Oh! Well, um- uh…"

Santa folded his arms in slight disappointment at the animal's behavior, though a twinkle still in his eye. "You ate my lunch, didn't you?"

Cy couldn't really deny it, he had actually stepped in the lunch box itself. He tried to defend himself. "I can't help it! I get so hungry! I'm a pig! But I promise, I'll start my diet _right_ now; tonight!"

Santa chuckled and turned his attention to the dog. "Robin, old buddy, what's the scoop?"

"I'm glad you asked- those boys down the street have been up to trouble again! Throwing snowballs!"

"Mm-hm, I thought they might. Don't worry, they'll come around soon enough."

The barn owl, Gar, took this moment to pipe up about his own yearly news, hopping into the air and flapping his wings wildly. "I just can't seem to get this whole flying thing down!"

He fell rather quickly after jumping off of the beam he'd been perched on, but Santa easily caught him.

"That's because flying is _up_," Santa explained, setting him down again on a post for one of the pens. "Don't worry, Garfield, you'll be flying with eagles in no time!"

Santa turned to the next pen over, where the silver mare was standing patiently.

"Miss Argent! Ah, looking lovely as ever, I see." He gently stroked her muzzle.

Flattered, the horse answered, "You really think so? I bet you're just saying that! I'm not as young as I used to be, you know."

Santa laughed one of his deep, belly-like-a-bowl-full-of-jelly laughs, as Star came up to him.

"Santa, I got the best Christmas present ever," she said in her usual, quiet way.

"Yes, I'd say you do, Star," the man agreed, patting her on the head. He looked about himself. "Now where did she go?"

Santa spotted the calf just outside the barn doors, looking curiously at the reindeer. She looked up at him, asking, "How come these cows have these things on their heads?"

Santa laughed again kindly. "Those aren't cows, Mari, they're my magic reindeer. They help me fly."

Mari looked up at him quizzically. "Fly?"

"Mm-hm," the man said, walking with her around the side of the sled. "Flying is like, taking a walk in the sky! It's how I get around the world so fast."

He took a big red ribbon out of his pocket, kneeling in front of her and tying it into a bow around her neck. "Hold still now- there! Haha, you're as pretty as a present!" Mari beamed again. "Well, got to go; lot's of youngsters depending on me. Enjoy the talking now, but remember- it's our secret!" He winked and put a finger to his lips.

With a swish of the reins and a wave of more sparkling dust, he rose up into the air, the animals shouting another, "Merry Christmas Santa!" to him as he left.

Mari and Robin both ran after them, letting the magic fall on them as they trailed behind. They watched as Santa stopped by the house to drop off all the presents, as well as have his cookies and milk from Joey. Soon enough, though, he had finished as was flying away into the night, Mari still chasing after him. When they were out of sight, the little calf's ears drooped sadly, and she let her tail drop. Her mother came up behind her.

"Come on inside, honey."

Mari looked up at her mother. "But I wanna go with them! I wanna fly too!"

"Well, sweetie," Star answered, "you'll have to talk to Santa about that."

"Is he coming back?" Mari asked with excitement.

"Mm-hm, yes; next year."

"Hm. Good," declared the calf, plopping herself down in the snow. "Then I'll wait right here."

Robin walked up, looking doubtfully at the baby cow. "You know, a year is a very long time, young lady. Maybe you'd better wait inside the barn."

Mari got up, letting her mother give her a little nudge, and went with them both to the barn to get warm and sleep. "Maybe next time, momma. Maybe next time I can ask Santa if I can fly too. Please?"

"Maybe so, honey," Star agreed. "If you're real good…."

The next morning, a red, orange, and yellow rooster pranced out along the barnyard fence as the sun was coming up. He took in a huge breath and….

"Cock-a-doodle-doo! Good morning barnyard! Hey, this is Flash the rooster, coming right at 'ya, saying 'hi' to all my lovely little chickies out there!"

Inside the barn, Mari was just waking up, next to her mother.

"Mama, has it been a year yet?" she asked gleefully.

Star chuckled. "No dear, it's barely been one day."

Mari looked down in slight disappointment when just then, Cy the pig walked by, mumbling. "Oh boy….not gonna start my diet today. I'll start tomorrow."

Right after him came Gar, hopping and flapping like crazy, also talking to himself. "Up…up…gotta remember, flying is up!"

That Christmas morning was packed with surprises. Some pleasant, some…not so pleasant….

A bright pink car with high back fins skidded up to the front of the house, and out stepped a woman in a winter coat, carrying presents. "Whoever scheduled Christmas for this time of year should have their head examined… it should be in July, when there's no snow and everything's on sale!"

She got to the door as Grandpa was opening it, having heard her car pull up. "Mae!" he exclaimed with a sort of horrified surprise.

"How nice to see you," she greeted him, blowing kisses as she walked into the house. She dropped her purse on Grandpa's foot and the presents on the table, stepping into the next room. "Joseph, darling! Give your auntie a big kiss!"

She went for Joey, who was sitting on the floor with Robin amongst his presents and the wrapping paper. He squirmed a bit at displeasure, shocked at her arrival. She grabbed him by the arm, pulling him up to sit with her on the couch.

"So, sweetie, tell me all about yourself."

Joey could only stare blankly, amazed that this woman was even here, seeming so interested in him when she didn't even know his name.

"Oh that's right you don't-" the woman chuckled a bit to herself, then pressing on. "Oh. Um. Well, how are you doing in school? Hm- well never mind, we can discuss that later; but look what auntie has brought for you!"

She took him by the shoulders, leading him to the next room where she had left her presents. Grandpa was there, looking disgruntled and finding a place for her purse.

Mae picked up the small stack and dropped it into Joey's arms. "Open your presents, sweetie." Joey was still a bit disconcerted by this woman, but he had no reason to argue, so he took them back to the tree to see what she'd thought he would like. Aunt Mae reached lazily into her coat pocket, producing another small package. "Oh and these are for you, William, Merry Christmas. They're imported bonbons from Paris. You know, France?"

Truth be told, Aunt Mae knew very little about her nephew, and clearly had no reason to want him in particular. She just wanted a child around and Joey just happened to be available. She didn't notice, but he wasn't very interested in any of the things she'd brought him, but there was one last present that would be better than anything else he'd gotten this year.

He picked a small box out of the branches of the tree, reading the label that said Santa had left it for him. He opened it eagerly, looking at the note left inside, and then quickly getting up to show it to Grandpa.

"What's that, Joey?" the man asked, seeing the note in his hand and reading it out loud. "Look outside…"

The young boy was already bounding off to do so. He noted that the milk and cookies he'd left for Santa were now gone, and there was an extra bounce in his step as he ran into the kitchen, Robin at his heels. He looked out the kitchen window, unable to believe his eyes. He opened the door and heard the surprisingly loud braying of the little calf standing there in the snow, a big red ribbon tied around her neck. Joyfully he ran out to see her, and the second he was within range, the calf licked him, just as happy to meet him as he was her. Instantly, the two were friends, and he hugged her around the neck. Grandpa had followed them, smiling all the way, and Aunt Mae was standing in the doorway.

Grandpa pulled off the tag attached to the bow and read it out loud. "Her name is Mari, take good care of her. Love, Santa Claus." He smiled at the pure joy in Joey's face. Together, the boy and the calf started to dance and play in the snow.

Mae picked her way out to Grandpa, avoiding mud and what was probably animal dung. "You gave him a cow for Christmas? A COW?"

"Nope." Grandpa shook his head, holding up the tag. "It was Santa Claus."

"You're teaching the boy to believe in that fantasy?" Aunt Mae asked with distaste. Grandpa crossed his arms.

"There's nothing wrong with a little believing… After what he's been through…"

"Exactly!" Mae put her fists on her hips. "This dreadful farm is a constant reminder of that horrible fire. This farm just isn't safe; let alone for a boy who can't talk…."

Meanwhile, Joey followed Mari right into the barn, without even thinking about it. When he saw where he was, he was scared to death, kneeling on the ground and clinging around Mari's neck. The animals were just as surprised that he was here as he was, and their shock clearly showed. Robin ran in, so fast that he hit a bale of hay and caused dust to fly everywhere. The dust caught in Joey's lungs, causing him to gasp for breath, which wasn't helping him out in the least. That is, until he sneezed.

"Bless you," Mari said politely. Wide-eyed, Joey stared at her in absolute shock, forgetting about being afraid in favor of just being astonished. The animals all gasped, staring at Mari who stared right back. "What? All I said was 'Bless you.'"

"Oh, the cat's out of the bag," Robin said, picking himself up from the collision he'd gotten into.

"Aw man, the calf blew it!" exclaimed Flash.

"Oh boy, Santa's gonna be mad…" said Cy.

"That's bad- that's really bad…." the rooster agreed.

Joey was still sitting with Mari, staring in shock and confusion.

Outside, the adults noticed that Joey had gone into the barn.

"Where's Joseph!" Mae put her hands to her cheeks. "He's gone into that hideous barn, hasn't he? Hasn't he?"

She followed Grandpa into said barn, where Joey was sitting among all the animals, looking a bit shaken but unharmed. Grandpa went right to him, putting an arm over his shoulder. "Joey, you okay?"

The boy had barely nodded when Mae came in, waving her arms in the air. "This is no way to raise a child!"

"Not in front of the boy, Mae…" said Grandpa with exasperation.

"Fine," she sneered, "let's go inside then, before I take on the stench of these filthy animals…."

Handkerchief to her nose, she started to stop out of the barn when she stepped in something…rather 'filthy' itself. She cried out in horrified surprise, and everyone in the barn started to chuckle to themselves.

"Don't just stand there," she shouted. "Help me!"

"I'm coming, Mae," Grandpa said, holding back his smile. He turned to Joey. "You okay here Joey?" The boy was clearly content, feeling comfortable in the barn and so Grandpa went inside with Mae. _I'm gonna take care of that old biddy once and for all…_

With the other humans out of the way, the animals went back to the matter at hand; Joey now knew the big secret.

"Now hold on!" Robin said, before everyone could get too wound up again. "Yes Mari talked in front of Joey, but everything will be fine as long as this doesn't go any further! Now, Joey won't tell anyone, you see?"

"Yeah!" agreed Mari. "He won't say anything; will you Joey?"

The boy only looked down sadly, shaking his head in answer to her question. Star stepped in with concern.

"Mari, honey….dear- you see- Joey… Can't talk."

Inside the house, Mae was sitting at the table with Grandpa, eating a whole plate-full of the bonbons she had given him and drinking tea.

"I'll get right to the point- I'm concerned about Joseph's welfare."

"Joey's fairing just fine, Mae," Grandpa said sternly.

"Well ever since my dear brother- rest his soul –and that daughter of yours were…lost," she gestured with her spoon, seeming to smirk as it flung tea over her shoulder. She took a few big gulps from it between words. "I've worried myself sick over little Joseph. What's to become of that poor, pathetic little child?"

"Pathetic!" Grandpa protested. "Didn't you see how happy he was? And he's not afraid of the barn anymore thanks to Mari."

"Oh!" said Mae, rolling her eyes and helping herself to more bonbons. "Oh, and that bovine-with that bow! Why, that's the silliest thing I've ever seen! The boy doesn't need a cow, he needs a doctor."

Robin had come in through the dog door and listened to their conversation, sitting under the table with his long ears perched. Grandpa got up, walking to the other side of the room. "Doc Taylor says there's nothing he can do…"

"Doc Taylor- that boy needs real doctors, not some country hick who treats pigs as well as people!" She blew her nose loudly and rudely at the table. "Of course, you agree that I can get him the best that money can buy."

Grandpa turned back to her, holding his arms out in question. "Why now, Mae? You had your chance and you didn't want him!"

"Well," she answered, her eyes seeming to light up with greed, "I've changed my mind. I'll make the perfect- the PERFECT mother! Joseph will be much better off with me, in the city."

"The answer is no." Grandpa swept his hand through the air, drawing the line. "No! N-O. You're not getting Joey!"

"We'll see about that!" Mae picked up her purse and started for the door. "You've not heard the last from me; I have lawyers you know…."

She slammed the door and Grandpa walked stiffly out of the room, feeling tired before it was even noon. Robin muttered to himself privately. "I didn't want to hear from her the first time…"

As the pink car squealed away, Mari and Joey had made their way outside to play some more. Mari had gotten over her shock at Joey being unable to talk and was now willing to talk for the both of them.

"Do you like my bow? Santa gave it to me! Santa's got these cows with those things on their heads- I think he called them….reindeers…? You know they can fly? I'm gonna learn to fly too! I'm gonna ask Santa next time I see him. That's gonna be my wish."

Joey listened very happily to her, smiling the whole time at how excited she was. At the mention of her flying like the reindeer, he got an idea. He held his hand up to gesture that he was coming right back, walking over to a dead bush sticking up through the snow. Breaking off some of the branches, he took them over to the calf and using a spare piece of rope to tie them to her head. She went to the water trough close-by, and looked at her reflection. She grinned the way a cow could and her tail swished in pure joy. She looked like a real reindeer!

Kole walked up to them in the snow, dragging a small wooden sled behind her. "Whatcha doing, Joey? Wanna see what I got for Christmas?"

Joey watched as she set down her sled, placing it perfectly in the snow with pride. She looked up and saw Mari.

"Wow! Where'd you get the calf? She's so cute!" She smiled brightly at her friend and the baby cow, noticing the fake antlers. "Oh, I get it! You're pretending she's the reindeer, huh?"

Both Joey and Mari nodded proudly at once. Mari opened her mouth to say something but a quick bark from the barn reminded her that she wasn't supposed to do that.

"Great!" said Kole. "I've got the sled- I mean, sleigh. Wanna be an elf, Joey?"

The boy shrugged half-heartedly and Kole understood he wasn't that thrilled with the idea.

"I've decided I want to be the elf," she said nonchalantly. "So, you have to be Santa Claus. I hope that's okay with you."

Joey smiled brightly at her as she tied Mari to the front of her sled.

_Kole always knew what Joey wanted. Sometimes I'd swear she knew it before he did. With his new friend, Mari, this would be a Christmas Joey would never forget. _

They rode off down the road on the sled, under a tree where Gar jumped down from a branch to join them. No one minded; the more the merrier. They raced down the hill, laughing happily at their quickly growing speed. They hit a bump, though, and Kole fell right off.

"Hey! Wait up you guys!" she shouted, standing up and cupping her hands around her mouth. "Wait for me! Slow down!"

They all looked back to her, more than willing to slow down, but finding that they couldn't. They were going so fast now that Mari tripped up, falling back onto the sled with Joey and crying out with Gar as they sped down the hill, totally out of control. They hit a jump caused by a frozen drift of snow, and flew high into the air. Their fall was broken by a fence painted with red letters, warning people to keep out. On the other side, they popped up out of the snow one by one, shaking the frost off and checking to see if they were all okay. Gar spoke up first.

"I think I just flew."

"Really?" Mari asked with excitement.

"It felt like it," the owl answered. "Yes I think so."

Just then, Mammoth and Gizmo walked up to them, looking really smug. Gizmo spoke up first. "Hey, Mammoth, look at Joey with his new… What is that?" He looked questioningly at the calf with branches on its head.

"I dunno- but they busted our fence!" the larger boy picked up a broken bit of wood and hit it against one hand threateningly.

"Hey, what's going on out here?" Called Blood, storming through the snow towards them.

"We caught 'em on our property!" answered Gizmo.

"You did, did you?"

"Yeah!" agreed Mammoth, dropping the piece of wood he had behind his back. "And they busted our fence! Thought maybe we should learn 'em a lesson…."

"You did, did you?" Their father asked again, approaching the trembling boy and his calf. "Hm… Nice looking calf…"

He reached for Mari when Gar screeched loudly, flapping his wings. Even though the bird of prey wasn't flying, or very big for that matter, the man withdrew his hand and scowled.

"Take your cow and get off our property!" The small group quickly scurried away before he had a chance to change his mind.

"Are we in trouble?" Mari asked quietly, when they were far enough away.

"Just don't look back…." The owl answered.

Blood watched them leave and put a hand to his chin thoughtfully. "I wonder how the old man plans on affording to feed a calf….."

That night, the animals were chatting amongst themselves while they still had a voice like this to use. Mari was with her mother in their stall. Star smiled down at her.

"Did you have fun today sweetheart?"

"Oh, mama… Joey is my bestest friend," Mari answered, sitting down in the hay with her ears drooping. "Mama? How come Joey can't talk?"

All the animals became hushed at the bringing up of such a sensitive subject. Star sighed, preparing to answer as best as she could to the newborn calf.

"Well, honey, you see… There was a terrible fire here in the barn one night. It was a close call for all of us, including Joey. He hasn't spoken since."

"At all?" Mari asked with astonishment.

"No," answered her mother. Mari sighed softly, turning in a circle and laying in the hay. She smiled up at her mother.

"I'll talk for both of us, then."

Star chuckled softly. "That would be nice, honey, but our day of talking is almost over."

"You mean we don't always get to talk?"

Argent put her head over the wall of the stall, as she was next to them. "Well, sugar, nothing lasts forever."

Up in the rafters, Gar piped up. "Hey Star, Mari says she's going to fly around the world. Oh, sure!"

"No!" Mari quickly got to her feet to confront him. "I said I'm gonna try!"

"Nuh-uh! You don't even have wings and stuff!"

Mari had no argument for this, and she just let her head down, ears drooping and walked slowly out of the barn. The animals watched her go.

"Oh, I hate to see the sweet little thing get her hopes up…." Said Argent.

"Truth is, though," Cy said, "pigs are fat, and cows can't fly."

"Let her dream," said Star. "Dreams are so important."

"Oh, she'll grow out of it, Star," Robin said. "I mean, I used to dream of being famous, like Lassie or Old Yeller. Well, maybe not quite like Old Yeller…."

Soon Mari was back and pacing in her stall next to her mother, who was laying down for the night.

"I am too gonna fly…." She plopped down next her mother as she mumbled. "Over the moo… moo- _moo_." Her words melted away along with her will to stay awake, and she fell to sleep, dreaming of dancing in the clouds. As another Christmas day came and went, so did the talking. Mari woke up the next morning and she couldn't wait to see if her dream from last night had really come true, and if she had really grown antlers over night.

The little calf trotted over to the water trough to look at her reflection and frowned when she saw she was just the same as before. Nope… the antlers and the flying had all been just a dream. It was alright, though, because just then Joey came in with a whole bunch of carrots. She ran up to him, mooing excitedly. When Mari didn't talk, Joey began to wonder if he'd been dreaming too.

Grandpa was in the front, shoveling snow when the Sherriff and Blood came up to him, causing the dog to growl. "Sherriff, is there a problem?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Sherriff Gordon said. "It seems your grandson and that new calf of his caused some damage over at the Blood's place. Tore down a fence."

"Well, I'm very sorry about that," Grandpa said to the frowning man just behind Gordon. "I'll pay for the damages, you know I'm good for it."

"Don't give me that, William," Blood said, pointing a finger. "You and I both know you don't have the money."

"Well, I-" started Grandpa.

"That's why I'm not asking for money. I'll just take that young cow of yours instead." The man turned to his boys, who had been lagging behind to pester the dog. "Go get her, boys."

The two grinned greedily and hurried off to the barn.

"He can't do that!" Grandpa protested. "Can he?"

Gordon frowned sadly. "I'm afraid so, Will."

"Heck, Will, I'm doing you a favor," Blood said. "Don't know how you could afford to feed her anyway."

The Sherriff put an arm around the old man's shoulders. "Tell you what; if you can raise the money in 24 hours, I'll make sure you get that boy's calf back."

"Thanks, but… I just don't know where I'd get it…" Grandpa looked down into the snow, feeling heartbroken for his grandson.

There were loud cries from the barn as the newborn calf was pulled away with a rope around her neck. Joey was standing at the barn doors as Gizmo and Mammoth pulled her away, waving his arms desperately in a silent plea. As they got out of sight he hung his head in defeat, tears falling down his cheeks. Joey spent the rest of the day curled up in a corner of the barn. Two days ago he'd never have set foot inside but now that one of his closest friends had been taken away he didn't have the heart to leave. Star was with him, feeling just as heartbroken and letting out a mournful lowing sound every once in a while. The boy fell asleep there, and Grandpa came out to carry him inside. The old man was crying for his grandson's loss, knowing how little he had that meant so much to him. Grandpa Wintergreen was not a man who had a lot of money but he gave everything to the boy, short of absolutely spoiling him. There just wasn't much he could afford. Kids in the city had so many toys they didn't know what to do with them; Joey had been more than happy with Mari. He was happy with just about anything to be honest, he was a fairly content child, but Grandpa still knew that nothing else in the whole world would make up for losing Mari.

He put the child to bed and then went into his own room, sluggishly getting ready for the night, wondering hopelessly how he could make this right. He picked up the music box his daughter had left behind, listening to it while he cried, trying to think of anything that could be done. The very next morning, Joey was with Star again in the barn, and Grandpa could hear her crying with the boy. He'd come up with an idea, and he was about to find the money to get that cow back. He was bundling up in his scarf and gloves, carrying a small package with him out the door. Just as he was leaving, Sherriff Gordon came up the walk.

"Morning, William. I thought I'd stop by and see how you were doing. How's the boy?" Grandpa could only shrug sadly, looking towards the barn. Gordon nodded. "You know, if I had the money I'd give it to you."

I know you would," Grandpa nodded. "I know you would; but I think I've solved the problem."

"What are you going to do?" the Sherriff asked as they walked to the truck.

"Well, I've decided you can't hang on to some things forever. Joey really needs Mari…." He looked up at the Sherriff. "When I get the money, will you actually get her back for me?"

The younger man put his hand on Grandpa's shoulder again. "You bet, William, it'd be my pleasure."

He gave a nod and left. Grandpa did what he had to do; he sold the precious music box and he got Mari back. He just knew some friends shouldn't be separated.

Joey was sitting in the barn still, too tired to cry anymore, but too tired to get up again either. The door creaked open and he figured it was Grandpa, wanting him to come inside, maybe eat. He just didn't want to do anything at all. That is, until he heard a familiar bleat. He looked up and literally jumped to his feet in joy, running to Mari at the door. He hugged her tight around the neck while she nuzzled into him and licked his cheek.

They spent the entire year together, along with Kole. The seasons passed and the three couldn't be separated the entire time. They played in the meadow during spring, and flew kites in the summer. Fall came, and there were leaf piles and pumpkins to carve. Soon enough snow started to fall again and Christmas was just around the corner…..

Mari and Robin both waited on the side of the road, watching as the bus rolled up, and let the children out. Soon they were happily reunited with Joey and Kole for Christmas break. Their joy was interrupted, however, when Gizmo and Mammoth sauntered up.

"Hey Joey! How come you only hang out with girls?" Gizmo asked.

"And cows," his brother added, shoving him down into the snow. Kole bristled up.

"Why don't you leave him alone!"

Mammoth sneered. "Why don't you let Joey stick up for himself? Oh! I forgot; he can't talk."

The boys laughed cruelly as Kole helped Joey up. "You're just jealous because you don't have any friends!"

"Stay out of this, Kole," Gizmo said, pushing her down as well. She glared up as them as they laughed. Mari, on the other hand, snorted angrily, pawing at the ground and lowering her head. Before anyone knew it, she had head butted them both hard enough to knock _them_ to the ground.

Talking just wasn't required for the kind of friendship they had.

While they walked off to Joey's house, the two bullies got up and ran home to tell their father. The man was shoveling when his sons ran up to him.

"Dad! You remember that cow Joey got for Christmas last year?" Gizmo asked. "It's dangerous, dad!"

"It attacked us for no reason at all!" added Mammoth.

"Yeah, we weren't doing nothing. Were we, Mammoth?" The taller boy shook his head. "We were just minding our own business, right Mammoth? You gonna call the Sherriff, dad?"

The man frowned deeply, nodding his head. Soon, Sherriff Gordon was there in their kitchen, having coffee with Blood while the boys sat at the table with them.

"My boys don't lie," said Blood, pouring coffee into the Sherriff's mug.

"Blood, their story's not exactly how it happened," Gordon shook his head. "The bus driver witnessed the whole thing."

Blood blinked in shock, instantly turning on his sons with a scowl. "Boys, get to your room right now, I'll deal with you later."

The boys gulped and scurried off.

"What's gotten into you, Blood? You've become a miserable old Scrooge; and that shows in the way you're bringing up those two boys." Gordon got up, walking towards the door. "Did you ever wonder where Will got the money to pay for that cow? Well, I'll tell you. That music box his daughter loved so much? Sold it to an antique dealer in town. Sad…lots of memories were in that box. It's still there, Blood. And you of all people should know what it's like to lose a loved one."

"This had better be good news…." Aunt Mae slapped down a bundle of money on her lawyers desk.

"I believe we've found your loophole," the man answered, taking the money to count it.

"Wonderful!" Mae threw back her head. "You finally earned your big bucks."

The lawyer held out some papers for her to look over. "The kid's all yours. You'll have him by Christmas."

Joey waited with Mari for the next few days, until Christmas. He knew how badly she wanted to make her wish when Santa came back, and time seemed to drag almost painfully slow. Outside there was some obnoxious honking, and the squealing of tires. The young boy gulped, remembering that sound.

Sure enough, there was Aunt Mae in her bright pink car. Grandpa met her on the porch.

"What are you up to now, Mae?" he sighed.

"I've come to take Joseph!" she declared proudly, holding her bundle of papers. "And I have no time to dawdle."

Grandpa scoffed. "Over my dead body!"

"Unfortunately that won't be necessary." She thrust the papers in Grandpa's face. "This court order gives me full custody of Joseph."

"What!" Grandpa scanned the documents. "I don't believe it!"

"It's all right there," Mae pointed smugly. "The judge agreed with me that Joseph is in grave danger on this farm. I shall have custody of him until which time he can speak. And there's not much chance of that happening, is there?"

"That's ridiculous!"

"It's tight as a drum! If you give me any trouble I shall call the authorities." She strutted over to where Joey had come to see what was going on, throwing her arms up in greeting. "Joseph my boy!"

Before she could hug him he ducked out of the way and ran over to Grandpa, clinging to him for protection.

Mae frowned, walking over to them. "You'll love living with me! I'm rich. Now run along, Joseph, and get your things."

Grandpa stuttered, trying to come up with an anser for this. "Mae- Joey and me… we're all each other's got!"

"You got thirty minutes to have him ready." Mae glared slightly.

Grandpa walked slowly inside with Joey, an arm around the boy's shoulder. Mae followed them, looking for all the world like a proud peacock.

Mari, who had come out with Joey, ran frantically back to the barn, tears falling from her eyes as she moo-ed to the other animals. Soon, they had a plan.

Robin grabbed a rope, pulling it out of the barn, across the snow to the front of the pink car where Argent was waiting. Carefully, he looped it around the front bumper, other animals helping him out. He took the other end of the rope, which was already tied into a lasso, and tossed it to the horse. Argent caught it, letting it loop around her neck, and she began to pull, as hard as she could. The car was dragged forward through the snow, and once it got going, it wasn't stopping, as it was on a slight slope. Argent stepped to the side, getting lose of the rope as the car slid slowly forward, straight into the pond. The vehicle's weight easily broke the thin layer of ice on top and began to sink into the murky water, causing the animals to cheer in their own way.

Just then, the front door open, and they heard Mae rambling on, dragging Joey by the arm. "We'll just buy you some new clothes when we get there, and enroll you into the Academy, let's see… and a hair cut- _My automobile_! My _beautiful_ automobile! Oh! You had something to do with this didn't you William! Don't deny it, you senile old coot! Well, it won't change a thing! Get me a tow-truck; _immediately_!"

Grandpa was just as surprised, but happily so. Joey had darted back to his side, clinging to his arm. "Well, it's Christmas Eve, Mae! The station's closed. I'll just have to see if I can get someone to come out here… Tomorrow…." He began to chuckle in delight in this small shine of luck.

Mae fumed. "Tomorrow?!"

"Well, I'm afraid that's the best I can do," Grandpa said, trying to keep a straight face. The animals had mostly drifted back but they still snorted in delight as well. The woman stomped angrily inside, while Mari scampered up to join Grandpa and Joey in some happy hugs. "At least Joey and I can spend one last Christmas together."

Mae stuck her head back out the door. "Only part of one! We will be leaving in the morning, one way or another!"

That night, Mae got to sleep in Joey's bed, hair curlers, sleep mask and all. Joey joined Grandpa and Robin in the other bed, snuggling close to them both, having good dreams his last night here. Once it became late enough, the dog perked his ears up, looking out the window. He heard the soft sound of bells, and he knew he wasn't about to miss this night. It was the one Mari had waited a whole year for. In less than a minute he was outside, trotting into the barn.

"Let the talking begin," Santa said, just as he had a year ago, throwing his magic dust into the air over all the animals. Gar flapped down, having learned how to fly in this past year (though still not too much or too high) and landed on a barrel right next to Mari.

"Go ahead," he said. "Ask him! Come on, ask him, ask him! But- politely."

Santa turned to the year-old calf with a smile on his face. "Mari, what's on your mind?"

"Uhm…. Mama said if I was really good, I could ask you for a special wish," she said shyly. "I've been _really_ good!"

"Well, okay," Santa said, kneeling down on one knee next to her. "What's your wish?"

She leaned in close, whispering softly into his ear while he listened patiently. "Okay?" she finished.

"Oh! That's a pretty big wish! Have you really thought about this?" the man asked with a joyful smile. Mari nodded happily, not hesitating for a second.

"She's thought of nothing else, Santa," Star said, stepping up. "All year long."

"Then you're sure this is what you want?" The man put his arm over the calf's shoulders.

"_Absolutely_!" Mari answered, her heart full of hope. She glanced over to the reindeer at the barn door. "It's what I _want_."

The next morning started just as it had, a year ago. Flash the rooster crowed and shouted with his Christmas voice, waking up all the animals. Inside, Joey sat near Grandpa under the tree, trying to enjoy his last morning here, opening some presents, but with little enthusiasm. Heels clicking, Mae stepped into the room, hands on her hips.

"I've arranged for transportation, we'll be leaving shortly," she announced in a crisp voice, stepping outside to supervise the tow truck driver who was pulling her car out of the pond. Even from inside her complaining could be heard. "Be careful with my automobile, you oaf!"

Grandpa sighed, looking down at his grandson. "I'm afraid time's running out, Joey…"

The small boy had been doing his very best to keep it together and be happy all morning but now he could only shake his head in protest and let tears slip down his cheeks. All he could remember was living with Grandpa, on the farm. All his friends were here, all the animals, Kole, and especially Mari. What would he ever do in the city, away from all of them? Mae was mean and horrible, and she didn't even call him by the right name.

The dog barked frantically, jumping up to get at a small yellow box with red ribbon. He took it in his mouth, carrying it to Grandpa and dropping it on his lap. The man squinted at the tag. "It's for you, Joey."

He handed it to the boy who wiped away his tears and took off the ribbon; but when he lifted the lid, there was nothing in there but some dust. Confused, he lifted it over his head and shook it a little, trying to see if there was anything hidden in there. Nothing. The dust fell over his head, and he looked to his grandfather with confusion. Was this some kind of trick?

"There's nothing in here…" he puzzled to himself. Then, his green eyes got very, very wide and he jumped to his feet. "Grandpa! I- I _talked_!"

"Joey!" Grandpa threw his arms up in his joy. "You're talking! You're talking…"

He hugged the boy tightly, his joy immeasurable. The dog stood still a few feet away, muttering to himself with surprise. "I _heard_ that.."

Grandpa pulled back, tears streaming freely down his face. "If that don't beat all…"

Joey, his face absolutely glowing with his own excitement at the best Christmas gift he'd ever received, clambered up onto his lap. "Grandpa? Why are you crying?"

The man hugged him tightly around his neck. "Well, these are happy tears, Joey. This is the best thing I've ever heard…"

Heels clicked excitedly into the room, Mae looking smugger than ever. "Make your goodbyes and we'll be on our way!"

Grandpa stood up with a frown, holding Joey close to his side. "Joey is not going anywhere with you, Mae."

The woman laughed out loud. "Oh yes he is!"

Grandpa smiled slyly, putting an arm over his grandson's shoulders. "You want to tell her, Joey?"

"I love my Grandpa!" the boy exclaimed happily, putting his arms around the man's middle.

"_What_ did you _say_?"

"He said," Grandpa scowled at her, "he's not going. Ha! Isn't it great, Mae?"

Mae's mouth opened and closed like a fish, yet she made a sound quite like nothing else.

"Come on, Robin! Let's go surprise Mari!" Joey shouted happily, running outside with the dog, making a beeline for the barn. "Mari! I can talk!"

They got to the cow's stall, where she greeted them- with a very happy moo. Joey frowned.

"Mari? Say something…" he leaned in to whisper to her. "It's Christmas, I know you can talk…"

When she only let out another moo, this time a little bit sad, he gasped loudly, looking at all the other animals.

"What's wrong with her? Is she sick?"

Mari's just fine, Joey…" Star said. "You see, she gave her Christmas voice to you. She'll never talk again…"

To many of the animals, this was news. Though, the calf nodded to confirm it, still seeming happy about her choice.

"But what about your dream to fly?" Joey asked. "That was gonna be your wish."

"No, Joey, to hear you talk," said Star. "That was her wish."

"Oh, Mari…" Joey closed his eyes, hugging her tighter than he had ever hugged her in her life.

At the house, Grandpa found the neighbors on the porch.

"Blood? What are you doing here?" Grandpa wasn't angry, he was too happy to be angry. He was only surprised.

The former-pastor had his hands behind his back, both him and his boys dressed up with hats and ties.

"William, I think we owe you and your boy an apology." He nuded his sons. "Go ahead."

Gizmo dipped his head. "We're, uh, sorry…"

"Yeah, real sorry," added Mammoth.

Blood nodded. "I know we haven't been too neighborly here lately, but, well, when I heard you sold your daughter's music box… I was ashamed. I…kind of thought you might like to have this back…"

He took his hands out from behind his back, handing Grandpa the same wrapped up music box he'd sold a year ago. Joey had come out in the midst of this and watched curiously.

"Why- thank you, Blood. You know this means more to me than you'll ever know…" he opened it up, letting the soft notes fill the air around them.

Mae, who was still sticking around a bit while her car was more thoroughly cleaned, sulked out of the door. Blood seemed to perk up a bit. "Take those hats off, boys, there's a lady present."

Mae looked very flattered, cooing and putting her hand up to her chest. Blood cleared his throat.

"Hello, the name is Blood- these are my boys, Gizmo and Mammoth. You're not leaving, are you?"

"Well," the woman answered casually. "Actually, William was just insisting that I stay for Christmas dinner."

"Dinner?" Grandpa asked incredulously.

"Won't you join us?" the woman ignored Grandpa William. He rolled his eyes while Joey stared on in utter shock.

"Well, that's mighty nice of you, Ma'am."

"And will…Mrs. Blood be joining us?" Mae asked smoothly.

"There is no Mrs. Blood, Ma'am." Blood replied with a smile, seeming to be a bit distracted.

"Really?" Mae looked more pleased than she had the entire time anyone present had ever known her. She reached out, ruffling the hair of one of the boys. "Oh, what adorable boys!"

Both boys flinched away from this crazy woman. Just what was going on here? Joey could only bite back a smile. As usual, Aunt Mae got what she wanted; and the Blood boys got what they deserved.

Many Christmases came and went after that, but the place never changed much. Kole and I got married, and lived there together over the years. And Mari; she became a grand old lady.

"Are you coming, Joey?" a soft voice asked from behind me as a put a blanket over Mari- our last surviving animal at the farm.

"I'll be there in a minute, Kole," I said over my shoulder. "You know I've always liked to visit the animals on Christmas Eve."

She rolled her eyes, smiling kindly as she left to go back inside. "Honestly, Joey, you act as if the animals can talk to you."

I chuckled, looking back at Mari with a wink. "How does she know they can't? I wish you could tell her, old gal… If I could see Santa, you know what I'd wish."

I stepped over to an old crate, pulling off the lid. Inside were some dried up branches and worn rope. I carried them back to my cow and set them up on top of her head. She smiled brightly at me, though I could see she was getting old.

Late in the night, while I was asleep in bed with my wife, I heard something outside. Something that sounded like our cow. I sat up with confusion, waking up Kole as well. "Mari? I'm worried about her… Go back to sleep, love. I'm going to see if anything's wrong."

Outside I trekked through the snow back to the barn, and saw Mari's blanket laying abandoned in the snow. I picked it up, starting to really feel worried for her. What was she thinking, wandering out in the middle of the night like this? It wasn't like her at all. With a twist in my stomach I remembered how sometimes old animals wandered off alone to die and I began to run, following the hoof-prints in the snow.

"Mari! Mari, where are you!"

Far, far ahead, over a hill I saw a brownish form, fallen over in the snow; Mari, with the antlers still tied to her head. My heart was breaking, knowing that there was nothing I could do anymore to help her. I took a few slow steps forward when I heard something, and I looked up into the sky to see something I'd never seen before.

The shape of a sleigh, pulled by reindeer, made its way across the moon, and circled down, until right in front of Mari, on the other side of a small pond from me, was Santa himself, sleigh and all.

He stepped out, making his way over to the old cow, causing her to look up. "There you are, Mari… I've been looking all over for you! I never forgot what you did for Joey all those years ago… And you never expected anything in return?"

He stroked her muzzle softly and she slowly got up, too tired to go on much longer. He stood with her, smiling brightly and taking in her make-shift antlers.

"Hm…. Something's missing here…" he reached into his coat, pulling out a wonderful, shiny red ribbon. He tied it in a bow around her neck, as he had the night she was born. "Oh, Mari…. You look as pretty as a present! Do you remember your dream Mari?"

She beamed happily up at him and then looked longingly over at the reindeer who pulled his sleigh. She nodded happily at him.

"I know someone who has a wish for you." To my surprise they both looked over at me, still standing in awe on the opposite side of the frozen pond. Mari smiled happily at me and I relaxed, smiling back. I watched Santa take off his hat, reaching inside and producing some of the magic dust he always had. I grinned with absolute delight as he threw it over Mari, granting her second wish. Carefully, she stepped over to the side of the pond, looking nervously down at her reflection.

The look on her face was the happiest I'd seen her in a very long time. Then, I heard her whisper. "Oh… I've got my voice back!"

She stood happily in her new form, that of a beautiful young reindeer. She still looked like herself, but her new antlers were much better than a couple of branches.

"Merry Christmas, Mari!" I shouted to her, as Santa hooked her up to the front of the line, ready to fly and lead the other reindeer.

"Merry Christmas, Joey!" she answered back, absolutely giddy.

"Are you ready to fly, Mari?" Santa asked from his seat in the sleigh.

"Oh, _yes_!" she answered.

"Then lead the way!"

The sleigh took off, faster than anything and I smiled, warmth spreading through my chest at the sight. Mari, finally getting what she'd always wanted, and then some. She shouted down to me as they circled up into the night sky.

"Look, Joey! I'm flying!"

"Merry Christmas, Mari…" I said again softly. "Merry Christmas."

**That… was longer than the longest chapter in Reunions. Dang it. If I should split it up and post it in two parts, let me know, I can definitely do that! So, I hope you enjoyed it, thank you for reading, and Merry Late-Christmas everybody!**


End file.
